A charmed Twilight
by lovinthecullenmen
Summary: Just after Edward Left Bella found out she was adopted and is a witch she moves to San Fran to live with her sisters and life is going well for her until the Cullens come and they want answers. Please give it a try Bella instead of Paige but cooler powers
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 I am not Bella**

**B pov**

It's been one year since Edward left me, it's not as difficult to think of him and his family as it once was. I guess my sister's Piper and Phoebe helped with that. They helped me with a lot over the past year something a thing can never thank them enough for but they will never truly know what they did for me although I try to show them every day with the small thing a do.

When Edward left me Charlie got in a gang shooting in Seattle not only did I lose my second family but I lost my father. Since I was 18 I got to stay in Forks a decision I'm not sure I regret because 2 months later Renee and died in a plane crash on their way to a game that could make Phil's career.

When my whole family died I found out the truth that I was adopted. My birth parents had to give me up and died only a few short months after I was born. My sisters had found out about me and contacted me. As soon as I found out I was on the first flight to San Francisco.

My real name is Phoenix Halliwell. Not only was I adopted I'm a witch and not just any old witch at that I'm a charmed one. My powers are orbing, healing and I can control the elements I can also move things with my mind.

"Hello Earth to Phoenix. You're on". Phoebe broke me out of my thoughts telling me it was time for me to go one stage at Pipers club P3 the most popular club it San Fran. I regularly sing here considering I'm one of the co-managers.

As I walked up on stage I looked around the club and that's when I saw them. They were sitting at the same table as Phoebe and her husband Coop and piper's husband Leo. The Cullen's all of them. Edward looked absolutely miserable like he would rather be at home. I had no set song list for the night so I decided to have a little fun with him.

After Piper introduced me and made her way over to the table where the rest of the family sat I made my way out to over to the band and told them what song I wanted. All American rejects gives you hell.

"Hey every one I'm Phoenix I wanna dedicate this song some people from my past"

"I wake up every evening  
>with a big smile on my face<br>and it never feels out of place  
>And you're still probably working<br>At a nine to five pace

I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>When you walk my way<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<p>

Now where's your picket fence love  
>And where's that shiny car<br>And did it ever get you far  
>You never seemed so tense love<br>I've never seen you fall so hard  
>Do you know where you are<p>

And truth be told I miss you  
>And truth be told I'm lying"<p>

"When you see my face  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>When you walk my way<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
>Then he's a fool you're just as well<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<p>

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
>Where'd it all go wrong?<br>But the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you  
>And truth be told I'm lying<p>

When you see my face  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>When you walk my way<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
>Then he's a fool, you're just as well<br>Hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see  
>What you've done to me<br>You can take back your memories  
>They're no good to me<br>And here's all your lies  
>You can't look me in the eyes<br>With the sad, sad look  
>That you wear so well<p>

When you see my face  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>When you walk my way<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
>Then he's a fool you're just as well<br>Hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>When you walk my way<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell  
>Then you're the fool, I'm just as well<br>Hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song  
>I hope that it will give you hell<br>You can sing along  
>I hope that it puts you through hell"<p>

When I finished the song the claps and cheers I got were defining. I sang a few more song although none that would hurt Edward that would be my big finale. When it was time for me to do the last song I new I made the right choice this would show him how much he hurt me.

"I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far

Because of you

I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh

Every day of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I watched you die

I heard you cry

Every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry

In the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Because of you

I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I tried my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you"

I didn't even try to stop the single tear that had started flowing after the first verse.

I decided to change into skinny jean and a blood red spaghetti strap that had a thin strap tying around my neck and another around my back.

As I sat down my sisters began telling me how good I was "That was amazing Phoenix I never heard you sing with such emotion" Phoebe said always the happy one. She was the sister to go to went to when you needed advice on anything so it didn't surprise me when she became ask Phoebe the advice columnist at the Bay mirror.

"Oh Phoenix we're sorry these are the Cullen's; Carli..." piper began to say

"We've met". I cut her off before she can say there name's just because I can think it doesn't mean I can hear it.

"Oh really when?" of course Piper wonder when we met I never much about my past and what little I did share was never important.

"Um I went to Forks high with them."

Leo looked a little surprised that I shared that little piece of my past even though he was a whitelighter and could go to the elders and find out about my past to respected my wishes to keep my past in the past.

One of the perks of being the charmed ones is that we all share a bond that allows us to share thoughts so I explained how I knew them in my mind of course I didn't tell them they were vampire's I would take that secret to the grave.

'I dated Edward when I moved to forks after living with my mom in Arizona. I loved him and his whole family Alice was my best friend and sister. Rosalie never liked me but Emmett and Jasper were my brothers. Carlisle and Esme were my parents. A little after my 18th birthday Edward left me in the woods his family never said goodbye he told me he never loved. I was heart broken it still hurts. He played me.' During the whole conversation the Cullen's stared at me trying to figure out how they knew me. After I became a witch I cast a spell to change my appearance.

"Bella? OGM Bella it is you I missed you so much. Oh can you ever forgive? Please?" Alice said it in such a rush a barely understood her.

"That's not Bella if it was she would have said something. I'm sorry miss she gets a little exited and you look a lot like a friend we have not seen in a few years. Although if is may ask what is your name?" Carlisle looked very upset as if he really wanted me to be the same Bella. I really wanted to tell him my name was Bella but that would be a lie my name is phoenix now I am no longer Bella Swan weak human I am Phoenix Halliwell demon killing witch.

"I'm sorry my name is Phoenix Halliwell and if you will please excuse me I have to leave" With that I stood up and give my sisters a look saying that I was not in the mood for company. It was probably naive if me to think that Alice would not follow me I should of known she would. She knew I was not telling her the whole truth but I would not tell her any more. We may have been best friend before or at least I thought that we were but that does not mean I am not mad at her. I thought that she should at least said goodbye to me in a way I am more mad at her then Edward and because of that I will not tell her a thing about who or what I am.

I knew she would not use her vampire speed to catch up to me we were in a busy club you could barely move at a human pace through the sea of bodies. By the time she caught up to me we were next to my bright yellow mini coup so I could have a quick getaway. I was just opening my car door when I felt a small cold hard hand grab my wrist. I wanted to yank it away but I knew Alice and she would not let go until I spoke to her. Heck I wouldn't be surprised if she got in my car and sat on my lap.

With a resigned sigh I turned towards my very first sister.

"I know it's you Bella but what I don't know is why you changed you name or why you are in San Francisco or how those two girls are your sisters"

"Ok I'm real sorry but I have no idea what you are talking about I am not Bella my name is Phoenix if you don't believe me I can show you my birth certificate. I am in San Francisco because I like her and those two girls are my sister because my parents gave birth to them or do I have to show you there birth certificate as well?" I wasn't really lying to her my birth certificate did say my name was Phoenix, I do live in San Fran and my real parents did give birth to my sisters. I had no reason to feel guilty so why do I?

Alice did not look put out at all if any thing she looked more determined then before. I did not like the look on her face. She would get the truth out no matter what it took. I knew she would so why bother prolonging it. I decided I would stand my ground even if she would win.

"You said we went to forks high together and it was a tiny school so I know there was never any Phoenix Halliwell there or any Halliwell in Forks for that matter. So your either lying about your name or living in Forks so which is it?"

"I'm not lying about anything now will you please leave me alone or do I have to call the cops for harassment. I just wanted to go to my club and hang out with my family it's bad enough that you and your family drove me out of it and you wont let me go home is it to much to ask really all I want is peace and you come into my life just when life was starting to feel worth living." By the end of my speech my voice had risen so high I was screaming in her face. I had no control over what I was saying or the tears that were rolling down my cheeks. I could hardly see Alice through my tears but from what I could see it was like if she could cry she would be. She was so surprised by my outburst that her hand had dropped from my wrist allowing be to get in my car and drive away.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight or Charmed but I do like to make up stories about the characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 <strong>

**She is Bella**

**A pov**

I stood there frozen it was not like Bella not yell at me like that although she had every right to. She kept saying that her name was Phoenix Halliwell but I knew that second I looked in her eyes she may look different but she still had the same deep brown eyes that were an open book.

When she said she knew us from Forks High was only confirming what I already knew. The tough part would be convincing the others. They missed Bella as much as I did. The only reaction I was afraid of was Edwards he was madly in love with her. The only reason he went to P3 was because I begged him.

If it wasn't for the vision I had we would never have gone to the club but I really wanted to see if the girl was Bella and now I know. The only thing I don't understand is how those to girls are her sisters Bella always said she was an only child and why she lives here now.

While I was pondering all these things I was walking back to the club thinking of the conversation I had with Bella so Edward would hear. If I could prove it to him the rest of the family would believe us. I finally reached the table we shared with Bella's sisters and their husbands.

"We have to leave now it's important"

My voice sounded flat even to me. I couldn't even look at the Halliwells so I avoided eye contact when I spoke in the same flat voice. It seemed since Bella yelled at me it was all I could do

"It was nice to meet you".

"Yeah. Nice meeting you too".

Phoebe sounded confused as she said that. I couldn't blame her she just meet us and I just called their sister a different name and followed her out of a club.

"That was defiantly Bella she wouldn't admit but I know it is her."

I was the first one to break the silence.

"I can't be sure if it was her but it would explain all the anger and hurt I felt from her since she saw us and there was never any Halliwells in Forks so we know she was lying about that."

Jazzy always had my back and believed me I was so lucky to have him. With Jasper on my side that was one Cullen down five to go.

"Alice do you really believe this could be Bella wouldn't she have said something to us instead of lied".

I know Esme wanted it to be her but was not getting her hopes up.

"I have to agree with Esme. We wish it was her but we have no proof. Did she tell you it was her".

This was the hard part I didn't have any proof just a feeling but even if I couldn't back it up with a vision I knew I was right. I could hardly say

'_Well no I don't have proof just a feeling. I'm sure it's her and if it's not we can just go back to the way we were before Bella came into our lives.' _

Yeah that would go over real well.

"I know it's her she may not look the same but I can see it in her eyes. Like Jasper said there was never any Halliwells in Forks so we know she is lying about something she is Bella"

"What if it's not Bella what if this girl really is Phoenix Halliwell and we just never paid any notice to them."

Out of us all Edward had the most to gain if it was Bella and the most to lose if it wasn't.

"So what are we just going to give up because we're too scared? Well I'm not I will get my sister back"

With that Emmett got up from the table and walked out the door. That's another person on my side. I got up and ran in the direction Emmett ran in. If the others wanted to wait they could but I was never a patient person and frankly I always believed patience was over rated. About half a mile away from the house I caught up to Emmett I should have known he would have stopped to hunt no matter what he always had time to pick a fight with grizzly bears.

He got a lot of satisfaction from doing to them what they did to him killing them slowly. When he had drained the beast he sat on a rock and waited for me to talk but for once I didn't know what to say, so I said the only thing that I could.

"It is her Em I know it is. I'm her best friend or at least I was when I spoke to her outside the club she had the same fire in her eyes. They can't get their hopes up only to find out that I was wrong."

"We have to get her back I miss her hell Rose misses her. We can't go back to the way life was before her it's just not possible."

I sighed Emmett had a point even if we tried we could never get over Bella she was our glue.

"I know Em I just don't know how she wouldn't even tell us her name is Bella we had to figure it out for ourselves. She changed she is still our sister but I know we hurt her when we left she didn't deserve that but we didn't give her the choice. We need to get her trust back show her we love her and we're sorry."

Emmett looked at me like I had just told him we were going to Disney Land.

"That's the best plan ever I'll have my lil sis back in no time"

Of course he would think it would be that easy

"That's not my plan it's what she deserves"

I wasn't foolish enough to believe she would just forgive and forget she would get made she might even yell and say she hates us. She may have been the most forgiving person in the world but she was still a girl and no girl would just let it go they want people to stand outside their window proclaiming their love.

At that moment I had what could be considered one of the best visions of my life.

"I have a plan"

* * *

><p><strong>Updates will be every Friday if I don't update on Friday I promise on Saturday. If just one person could review every chapter it would be great. Oh and I'm looking for a Beta if anyone is interested. xxx J<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people. I'm very happy because I got my very first review ever. Thank you for that. That's not the only reason i'm happy it also because it is Friday and that means another chapter. I spend all week waiting for this**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**I am Phoenix**

**B POV **

I was sitting in the middle of my bed with my guitar and was writing a new song. It was another one inspired by Edward and my new favourite. I was near the end when the doorbell rang.

I ran down the stairs in a hurry not wanting to make the person on the other side wait. As far as I know all my family was still at P3 and they wouldn't use the doorbell. I had just reached the door when I realised what I was wearing my huge grey jumper and blue pyjama pants with grey hearts. I sighed it was too late to change now.

I opened the door and shouldn't have been surprised at who it was. Alice I was surprised to see Emmett by her side. It was only the two of them and I wasn't sure whether I was happy or sad about that.

"What are you doing here and how do you know where I live?"

I didn't sound nearly as angry as I wanted. If Piper were hear she would have them shaking she has the temper of a witch not to be messed with.

"Silly Bella Alice is physic remember. She had a vision of you walking into your house and saw the address so all I had to do was run here and do this."

He picked me up walked into my house. "Again what are you doing here?"

This time my voice was laced with annoyance. At one time I would have been running up to them and hugging them if they had come back sooner I would have. When it hit the year mark I decided if they even came back I wound not give them a warm welcome I have a nice life here a good life filled with love.

"Wow Bells great place you got here" Emmett let out an appreciative whistle.

"Yeah Bella it's amazing"

"Okay one last time I AM PHOENIX." I roared at the end.

"Geez Bells calm down just complimenting your lovely home"

Emmett was really agitating me. I took a calming breath to let out my frustration.

"Get out of my house before I call the cops"

It scared me how even my voice was but of course it had no effect on the two vampires standing in my hallway. In fact they moved into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Alice picked up a magazine and started looking through it while Emmett started flicking through the channels on the TV acting like they owned the house.

I didn't know what they were up to but I wanted to know so I played along. So I went back up to my and finished my song. This is defiantly my favourite it had a hauntingly beautiful melody so I decided to call it haunted.

You and I walk a fragile line

I have know it all this time

But I never taught I'd live to see it break

It's getting dark and it's all to quite

And I can't trust anything now

And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake

Ohhh holding my breath

Wooon't lose you again

Something's made your eyes go cold

Come on come on don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Something's gone terribly wrong

You're all I wanted

Come on come on don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Can't breathe whenever you're gone

Can't turn back now I'm haunted

Stood there and watched you walk away

from everything we had

But I still mean every word I said to you

He will try to take away my pain

And he just might make me smile

But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead

Ohh holding my breath

Wooont see you again

Something keeps me holding on to nothing

Come on come on don't leave like this

I thought I had you figured out

Something's gone terribly wrong

You're all I wanted

Come on come on don't leave like this

I thought I had you figured out

Can't breathe whenever you're gone

Can't turn back now I'm haunted

I knooow I knooow I just know

You're no good

You can't be gone

Come on come on don't leave like this

Something's gone terribly wrong

Won't finish what you started

Come on come on don't leave like this

I thought I had you figured out

Can't breathe whenever you're gone

Can't go back im haunted

ohhhhhh

You and I walk a fragile line

I have know it all this time

But I never ever taught I'd see it break

never thought I'd see it

It sounded perfect so I wrote it in my book. When I looked up from it I saw Alice and Emmett sitting on the ground.

"So did you get bored taking over my house"

I didn't really care about the answer I just didn't like the silence.

"Nope we just wanted to take a look upstairs and we heard you sing so we stopped to listen so we'll be on your way"

I could kill Emmett at this moment

"Oh leaving so soon?" I wasn't sure if I wanted my sarcasm to show through.

"Dont worry Bella I was talking about continuing our tour. Like we would leave so soon that would be so rude"

"What makes you think I will let you walk around my house invade my privacy and look through my families personal belongings."

I don't know what they were trying to do but I didn't like it and it was time to put a stop to it. It was fine when they were sitting down doing nothing but now that they are looking around my house I didn't like it.

What if they found potions we kept in the kitchen or worse The Book Of Shadows that would be disastrous god only knows what they might think and how I would explain it. Well that's easy I couldn't explain it.

'_Well really my sister and I are witches and that big book in your hands that's our spell book it has tons of information on demons and other supernatural creatures in fact I wrote about you in it._

I'm sure that would sound normal and not crazy in the least.

"I think it's time you leave let me show you to the door."

I didn't care about the fact that I was being rude all I cared about was keeping the secret. "This was a lovely visit but I have to go somewhere so if could get out it would be awesome" At this stage I was practically shoving them out my door.

I went back and started playing on of my old song it was called on the other side of the door.

In the heat of the fight

I walked away

Ignoring words that you were saying

trying to make me stay

I said this time

I've had enough

and you've called a hundred times

but I'm not pickin up

Cuz I'm so mad

I might tell you that its over

But if you look a little closer

I said leave

but all I want is you

to stand outside my window

throwing pebbles

screaming I'm in love with you

Wait there in the pouring rain

come back for more

and don't you leave

cuz I know all I need is

on the other side of the door

Me and my stupid pride

are sitting here alone

going through the photographs

while staring at the phone

I keep going back over

things we both said

and remember all the slammin doors

and all the things I misread

So baby if you know everything

Tell me why you couldn't see

that when I left I wanted you to

chase after me

I said leave

but all I want is you

to stand outside my window

throwing pebbles

screaming I'm in love with you

Wait there in the pouring rain

come back for more

and don't you leave

cuz I know all I need is

on the other side of the door

And I scream out the window

I can't even look at you

I don't need you

but I do I do I do

And I say there's nothing you can say

To get this Friday my meaning

my meaning

what I mean is

I said leave

but all baby I want is you

to stand outside my window

throwing pebbles

screaming I'm in love with you

Wait there in the pouring rain

come back for more

and don't you leave

cuz I know all I need is

on the other side of the door

With your face and your beautiful eyes

and the conversation with the little white lies

and the faded picture of a beautiful night

and you carry me from you car up the stairs

and I broke down crying with this mess

after everything and that little black dress

and I must confess

I need you

I had just finished the last notes when my cell rang I checked the caller ID and saw that it was Phoebe.

"Hey Phoebe what's up?"

"I just had a premonition of a demon killing an innocent we have about 5 minutes to get there it's in an alley next to the mall. Me and Piper are on our way I want to have the power of 3 just in case."

"Ok I'm on my way see you in 5."

I had my car keys in my pocket and the vampires were gone so I could be on my way.

Thank god they had the good sense to get out before I lost my patience. The last thing I saw before I speed out driveway was Alice talking on the phone. I could have sworn I saw Emmett blur beside we more than a few times but I was sure I was just imaging it.

I finally arrived at the alley where the innocent was supposed to be attacked. I hoped this was the right one last time we went to the wrong alley and the innocent almost died it was a good thing we realised our mistake.

Phoebe and Piper were already waiting for me to show up. The whole time I felt like I was being watched but I though nothing of it. It was probably just the fact that I didn't like alleyways.

"Okay so are you sure this is the right place? I don't want to make the same mistake all these places look the same." I knew Phoebe wouldn't take it the wrong way she knew I didn't like losing innocents because we were in the wrong place.

"Yeah I'm sure the demon should be here any minute" Just as she said that a demon showed up. It went to throw a dagger at us but I used my telekinesis to move stab him. Unfortunately that didn't kill him so piper had to blow him up for some reason that didn't work.

This must be a higher level demon if he isn't dead yet. Finally piper froze him and Phoebe kicked him into a wall and I set him on fire and hit him with lightning just to make sure. It was a good thing that killed him because we didn't now what type of demon it was or a spell to kill him

. We had turned around to leave when we saw seven pairs of shocked golden eyes. What the hell are they doing here and how did they find me.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

Emmett all but bellowed out. We would be lucky if no one heard and came looking of course all they would see is ten people standing awkwardly in an alleyway.

"Keep your voice down do you want people to come and ask questions"

Thank god Piper answered I don't think I could have.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

I tried to think of different reasons they would be in an alley way in San Francisco but it didn't even know why they were in San Francisco in the first place.

Carlisle broke me out me out of my musings "Alice had a vision that we needed to see something"

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN THIS TO ME WHAT IS GOING ON AND HOW DID YOU KILL THAT GUY" I jumped at Emmett's sudden bellow.

"Let's go back to the manor okay."

* * *

><p>Okay in case you didn't notice i'm a huge Taylor Swift fan so a lot of her songs will be in this story. The songs for this chapter are called Haunted and Other side of the door. xxxxx J<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again. Thank you to everyone who added to fav's and reviewed. You really don't know how happy that makes me. I don't owned Charmed or Twilight I wish I did but I don't. Anyway on with the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**This is who I am**

**B pov**

God I can not believe they did that I mean did they follow me. "What can I say to them? I am so not ready for this. 'Deep breaths Phoenix, do not let them get inside your head you are stronger than them'. I kept repeating my little mantra the entire drive home. I reached the manor far sooner than I liked so I stayed inside preparing myself for the worst. My sisters were not far behind me and I the Cullen's could be waiting out of sight for us.

Grumbling I made my way inside "Stupid vampires showing up in my sisters club making my life more complicated risking an innocents life risking exposing my family secret ugh." I knew they might be able to hear me but I really didn't care.

I was sitting in the living when my sisters came in with the Cullen's in tow.

"Well this is awkward" At this all eyes turned to Phoebe. "Well it is"

I decided to get this show on the road.

"Okay the sooner we start this the sooner we finish. So let's get this over with. We're witches what you saw was us vanquishing a demon. Wow that was a nice chat. You know the way door bye."

With that I walked up the stairs and into my room. I grabbed my guitar and lyric book and sat on my bed. I had just sat on my bed when someone knocked on my bedroom door of course Piper and Phoebe would want to know why I was acting so weird and spilled our secret.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the onslaught of questions.

"Come in"

"Can we talk please?" Oh god I would know that silk voice anywhere I thought they left.

"Even if I say no your still going to talk so why not."

"You don't have to say anything so just listen. Bella when ..."

"Don't call me that."

"What else would I call you?"

"Um I don't know we could try using my name Phoenix huh you know what that does sound like a good idea doesn't it." I couldn't help the sarcasm it just came natural.

"I know it's you. You can change your name or anything else you want but you're still Bella. You still have the same chocolate eyes that I can read like an open book, your mind is still closed, and you still smell like strawberries. I bet you still blush when you get embarrassed. You will still hurt yourself to protect those you love so don't deny who you are."

"Why are you doing this to me, what do want?"

"I want the truth I don't want the short narrative version I want the whole story."

God I still get those damn butterflies when he looks at me with those smouldering topaz eyes. I shouldn't want to tell him the truth but I did. How could I tell him the whole truth after what he did to me? Maybe I could leave out the whole Bella thing and just explain the witch thing.

Like he could read my mind he told me just what I was thinking.

"I know you're not going to tell me everything but can you just explain a how you are a witch?"

"When I was born I was given up for adoption my mother and my fathers relationship was forbidden so they kept me a secret. About a year ago when my adoptive parents died I found out the truth so I tried to find out who I was. When my sisters found out I was looking for then they contacted me and invited me to live with them. I didn't believe them when they told me I was a witch but after a demon attack I had to believe them. We've been kicking demon ass nearly everyday since."

Telling Edward felt so right and it was so easy. I could never tell anyone what I just told Edward it's not like I could just tell people I was a witch without being dragged to the crazy shack.

After what felt like a lifetime Edward broke me out of my musings.

"What kind of demons?"

"Why don't we downstairs I'm assuming the rest of your family is still here I'm sure they would like to know."

"Yeah they are. Your sisters are keeping them entertained they are very curious about witchcraft."

When we got downstairs everyone was looking at me amazement.

"So are you going to tell us about the demons or what?" It was so like Emmett to get to the fun stuff.

We walked into the sunroom to continue our conversation. My sisters and I were on the couch Alice and Jasper were sitting on the love seat while Emmett was sitting on the rocking chair with Rose on his lap, Carlisle and Esme were sitting at the table with Edward directly in front of us.

"Well there broken down it categories as weird as that sounds. There would be lower lever that are easy to kill. Then there are higher lever with can take a while and really bug us they might need a potion or the power of 3. There are Dark lighters not demons but real dangerous. Um oh Warlocks they're irritating, Shape shifters are hard to spot. Oh the biggest bad ass demon is the source of all evil he kinda rules the underworld."

Everyone was silent in fact I don't think they were breathing. Emmett looked at me with shock evident on his face and even more in his voice.

"You and your sister do all this with no help how can you do that and not be killed?"

"We get help from other magical beings sometimes and as you saw we are not completely defenceless we do have powers."

"Powers like magical powers?"

"Yes Emmett like magical powers"

"That is so cool what are they?"

Oh this is going to be good. I sent a silent message to my sisters and they agreed.

Phoebe was the one to answer. "We could show you if you like. Wait we need someone to help"

Oh Phoebe you should be an actress. Just like I expected Emmett volunteered to be our test dummy.

"Okay Phoebe would you like to do the honours?" She levitated up and kicked Emmett on the side of his head and sent him flying into the wall behind him. Before he could get back up Piper froze him.

"Okay Piper unfreeze him." In a flash Emmett was back on his feet. "What? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"I just froze you be thankful I didn't blow you up."

I think Piper was smug about the fact that she could make a guy as strong as Emmett defenceless.

With a sigh I orbed behind Emmett and tapped him on the shoulder. I had to laugh his eyes were huge as he tried to figure it out. Seeing how funny his reaction was I decided to orb him to the kitchen.

"Where did Emmett go?"

I didn't know whether Alice was scared or excited. Just as I was about to answer Emmett came back in the room with a huge smile on his face. He looked so happy I decided to rain on his parade and put a rain cloud over his head. He ran all around the room trying to get rid of it but it never moved from above his head.

All the Cullens were laughing at Emmetts antics. Poor Emmett looked like he went for a swim with all his clothes on.

"Oh Emmett look at you, your soaked would you like to dry off?"

My voice was laced with concern. Who ever said I was a bad actress was wrong. With out giving him a chance to reply he was in the middle of a tornado. When the tornado left I used my telekinesis to move Emmett to a chair.

"THAT WAS AWESOME"

"Phoenix told you we weren't defenceless" Phoebe really hates that we people see us they don't think that we can kick ass. One time she got really pissed when a demon looked at her and laughed saying she didn't look so tough. He was died before he could even realise what was happening.

I was brought back from my memories by Carlisle asking Piper a question.

"Why do you kill all those demons?"

"If we don't vanquish them they will kill innocents and it is our job as protectors of the innocents to make sure that there will always be a source of good in the world. It is in our blood. We come from a long line of powerful witches and we are the most powerful of all."

Esme was looking at us like a concerned mother. "You three have to protect the entire world from evil. That must get very tiring."

"Like we said we do get help. We only fight demons in San Francisco there are other witches that vanquish demons around them. We just happen to get more because if a demon kills us then they would become the source or something like that. Either that or the demon just wants our powers."

"It's sad how we can talk the fact that we are wanted dead" Piper never liked it when Phoebe brought up the possibility of our death.

I think Jasper was feeling everyone's mood because he instantly we off the topic of our demise. "How long have you been doing this?"

This time I was the one to answer. "About a year now. You don't want to know about all the demons we killed or all the things we've been turned into. It really feels longer than a year."

"All the things you've been turned into?"Alice had such a confused face it was hard not to laugh.

Phoebe being Phoebe she had to tell the Cullens all the times we got turned into some other magical creature. "Piper got cut by a wendigo and turned into one. I was turned into a doll. Phoenix got turned into a traditional vampire. Oh we all got turned into superheroes. Phoenix was turned into a nymph. My favourite was when we were turned into goddesses. That was fun."

"I liked being a nymph more it was fun."

Carlisle looked really interested in this part of the story telling. "Did transforming into these creatures hurt?"

"When I turned into a windigo it just felt like I had the flu. With the others you don't really feel it"

"Phoenix when you turned into a vampire how long did it take did you feel any pain at all?"

"It only took a few minutes and there was no pain just when the bats attacked, that wasn't fun."

"You were attacked by bats"

"Like Phoebe said they are traditional vampires that means they turn into bats."

"So how did you change back?"

"If you kill the queen all the others die. I didn't kill anyone so I was only a half vampire. When the queen was killed I turned back into my normal self."

"Okay I'm bored of talking about the bad guys do you guys have any other powers"

"Yeah my powers are orbing, healing and I can control the elements I can also move things with my mind. Piper can blow things up and freeze things. Phoebe is an empath and a psychic and she can levitate she is also a black belt in martial arts. We can all talk to each other in our minds. Do you have any more questions Alice?

"Just one more. How do you know us from Forks we would recognise you and there was never any Halliwell in Forks. It's a small town we would know you."

"I changed my name and I look different. I will not answer any more questions on that."

"That's okay we know anyway I just want you to admit it."

"This is who I am and I wouldn't ever change it"

As I was walking out of the room I noticed Edward following me. I went up the stairs and into my room. I said a quick spell to make the room soundproof.

"What was that?"

"It was just a spell to make the room soundproof so no-one can hear what we are saying"

"Oh"

"Didn't you get all your answers and more?"

"Yeah. That was a good demonstration by the way."

"Thank you. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well I was hoping to talk to you about what we were talking about earlier. Like I said you don't have to say anything you don't want to."

"Edward to I am not some mortal you can just bat your lashes and everything will be sunshine and lollipops. I am a witch and a damn powerful one at that. So don't think you can just look at me and I will melt because trust me I won't."

If he though I would forgive him just like he was a lot stupider than I gave credit for. Like I said I was not some mortal and I would not act like one. If I was still the same girl he left in the woods then we would have all ready kissed and made up. I would fight this connection for as long as possible. I can not risk having him hurt me again.

"Bella, Phoenix whatever you want to be called I can tell you changed but your soul is still the same. I know you won't forgive me but what can I do to make you see that I am still in love with you?"

I don't know what made me do it but suddenly I found myself lighting white candles and saying the spell to hear secret thoughts.

"_As flame lights shadow_

_And truth ends fear,_

_open the locked box_

_to my minds willing ear._

_May the smoke from this candle _

_into everywhere creep._

_bringing innermost voices _

_to my mind in speech."_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. That's it hope everyone liked it. Oh and I have a picture of Phoenix on my profile.<strong>_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Spells and truths**

**B Pov**

Oh damn what did I just do? Did I really want to hear Edward's secret thoughts, What if all he wanted was to play me again? Edward's mental voice broke into my mind.

'_Is she okay? Did it have anything to do with that spell she did on me? I wish I could go over there and hold her but she would push me off or kill me. This is all my fault if I hadn't lied this never would have happened'_

It took all my concentration to push is thoughts to the back of my mind. I knew it he didn't really love me he just said it well thought it really but I still heard it.

"Edward I think you and your family should leave now."

"Does this have anything to do with the spell you put on me?"

"The spell was not for you it was for me and now I know so I think you should leave"

"It let me hear your thoughts"

"So you heard how much I love you"

"No I heard all about a lie. What lie was that, was it the one where you told me you love me or do you not regret it at all is that why you are I was so easy to play with last time so now that your bored again you want to play again?"

"Bella what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Edward. I remember every word you said to me in those woods and you didn't even look sorry."

"Bella every word I said in the woods were a lie that was what I was thinking about. Every time I told you I love you I meant it. That day in the woods was the only time I lied to you I promise."

"It's funny how much I don't believe you. I spent so long thinking you would come back and I just knew that I would forgive you but I was wasting time. I don't want to be hurt again Edward. I never thought you would change your mine and leave me like that. I thought nothing could tear us apart after everything we've been through. I didn't only lose you I lost Alice by best friend my sister. You took away the family I grew to love. I may not be human but I do have feeling. You and your family leaving almost killed me. It hurts to even think about you because when I do I can't breathe."

"I don't know what I can do to make you believe me. Is there another spell you can use?"

"Um stay right here." I ran up to the attic to get the Book of Shadows and ran back down.

"This is the book of shadows. It has spells that has been passed down from generations and has information on all kinds of demons."

"So is there a spell that can help?"

"Even better it can make you tell the truth." I took a deep breath to prepare myself for what might happen. I never used this spell before.

"For those who want the truth revealed,

Open hearts and secrets unsealed.

From now until it's now again,

After which the memory ends.

Those who now are in this house

Will hear the truth from others mouths."

As I was saying the spell I realised that it affected everyone in the house. Damn Piper and Phoebe are going to kill me.

"Bella are you going to ask me a question?"

"yeah. We'll start of easy. Why are you here?"

"Alice wanted to move here. So I went along. The reason I went to the club was because she dragged me I hardly ever left the house and when I saw you I couldn't leave."

"Why did you leave me in the woods say?"

"After Jasper tried to kill you I realised how dangerous I was for you and left to protect you."

That was the last reason I thought about. It was nothing he saved me and now I go through worse everyday.

"Did you mean it when you said you didn't love me?"

"No. It was the only way you would let me go if you felt I didn't love you."

I suppose it was smart in a cruel way.

"Why didn't any of your family say goodbye?"

"I thought a clean break would be better."

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes. I never stopped. Do you still..."

Edward didn't get a chance to finish his question because at that moment my darling sisters decided it was a good time to barge into my room.

"What did you do?" Piper seethed

"I cast a truth spell. Why was I not supposed to?"

"When you say that spell it affects everyone in the house for 24 hours. Now anytime someone asks any of us a question we have to answer in complete honesty. The only good thing is that the person answering doesn't remember even being asked."

"You're telling me that Edward won't remember anything he told me while he was under the spell."

"Don't worry you'll remember but he won't."

Well at least we won't have any awkwardness when this was all over I guess that would be a good think. So in 24 hours the only man I ever loved won't remember telling me he is still in love with. Yeah. With the messed up situation we are in that would be the best solution. So why did the very idea make the hole in my heart hurt?

I should be happy I finally knew the truth about everything but all I could think about was the fact that he still loves me. On the other hand what if he leaves again would I really be able to handle that? The better question would be could I handle it if he stayed. I knew I still loved him and wanted to be with him but could it really be that easy or am I just making things more complicated than they need to be. Ugh this is really starting to get confusing. My life was so easy until the Cullens came back.

I must have spaced out for a minute because when I came back to the land of the living Phoebe was explaining the situation to the Cullens.

"It's not really a big deal we just have to stay here until the spell wears off so about 23 ½ hours. I have call Coop and see when he will be home."

"Oh yeah I should call Leo too."

It's been a few hours since I cast the truth spell Piper and Phoebe had gone to bed shortly after their husbands came home. I Cullens still could not leave the house thanks to me saying a dumb spell that I didn't think through. I won't be doing that again anytime soon.

After sitting in awkward silence with the Cullens for about 3 hours I went up to my room where I will be staying for the next 19 hours.

I was just strumming my guitar when a tune came into my head. As soon as I started strumming the tune the words came naturally to me like I was singing them my whole life.

Last night I heard my own heart beating  
>Sounded like footsteps on my stairs<br>Six months gone and I'm still reaching  
>Even though I know you're not there<br>I was playing back a thousand memories, baby  
>Thinking 'bout everything we've been through<br>Maybe I've been going back too much lately  
>When time stood still and I had you<p>

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You would, you would if this was a movie<br>Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out  
>Come back, come back, come back to me like<br>You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
>I know that we could work it out somehow<br>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

I know people change and these things happen  
>But I remember how it was back then<br>Locked up in your arms and our friends are laughing  
>'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them,<br>Now I'm pacing up the hall, chasing down your street  
>Flashback to a night when you said to me,<br>"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you  
>Not before I knew how much I had to lose"<p>

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You would, you would if this was a movie<br>Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out  
>Come back, come back, come back to me like<br>You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
>I know that we could work it out somehow<br>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

If you're out there  
>If you're somewhere<br>If you're moving on  
>I'll be waiting for you<br>Wary, since you've been gone  
>I just want it back the way it was before<br>And I just want to see you back at my front door  
>And I say<p>

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You would before you say it's not that easy<br>Before the fight, before I left you out  
>But I take it all back now<br>Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You would, you would if this was a movie<br>Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out  
>Come back, come back, come back to me like<br>You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
>I know that we could work it out somehow<br>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

You'd be here by now  
>It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now<br>Baby, I don't like the ending  
>Oh, I thought you'd be here now, whoa<br>Thought you'd be here by now

It felt good to get the words out of my head. Music has always been like therapy for me, whatever I was feeling I would just put it into a song. As I wrote the lyrics into my song book I couldn't help but think about her perfect this song was for me and Edward. Maybe if he had come back sooner it would have been easier to take him back and forgive him. If he had just come back a few months ago we would be happy and in love instead of confused and awkward.

For what was probably the millionth time today I looked at my phone to check the time. I was happily surprised to see that a whole hour had passed and I only had 18 more hours of confusion and awkwardness.

My eyelids were getting heavy with sleep and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was succumbing to sleep. I barely felt the cool lips on my forehead and the gentle "I'm sorry". Although it could have been my imagination making me feel and hear what I want to.

Thank god all the spells I cast last night wore off. I could no longer hear Edwards voice and the 24 hours were over. The Cullens were still hear because apparently Leo and Carlisle hit it off seeing as they were both in the medical profession and as soon as Japer food out Leo was in a war they started talking about battle strategies. Some time when I was sleeping the Cullens told my family they were vampires. They took it as well as I did. It must run in the family.

_Say you're sorry_

_That face of angel comes out just when you need it to_

_As I pace back and forth_

'_Cause I honestly believed in you_

White horse started blaring from my cell. I checked the caller id to see it was Phoebe. It must have been important because she was on the fast track with her career and never called while see was working.

"Hey Phoebe what's up?"

"You're never going to believe this."

"Believe what?"

"Nancy O'Dell wants to interview me tomorrow

"Look at you blowing around town. Billboards, radio, TV. What's next? Phoebe the world tour.

"Very funny. I'm on my way home we'll talk more then."

"Okay see you in a bit."

I was in the sitting room watching a cooking show when Phoebe came in thought the back door. Okay there was no way I was seeing this right. She was dragging a woman with short blond hair and a gold mermaid tail.

"Um phoenix can I borrow you hair dryer?"

When I got back down stairs I noticed Piper and Leo had joined the party as well as the Cullens who were staring in awe. I handed the hair dryer to Phoebe who then started drying the mermaids tail. When the tail was gone the girl got up and introduced herself.

"Hi I'm mylie. You must be Phoenix you have a very big under water fan base."

Piper decided that now was a good time to start the questions.

"Eh excuse me when you said old hag did you mean old women hag or evil magic hag?"

"Uh she's kinda both."

"Uh ha"

Now that that was cleared up I had some questions of my own.

"So what's life like under the sea? Does your skin get wrinkly? Does algae pose as a personal hygiene problem?"

"Okay guys why don't we let her for a little air" Leo never let me question anyone like that.

"No it's okay I don't mind. Actually there is nothing like being a mermaid. Swim in the open sea all day, Explore endless wonders. It's pure freedom."

"It sounds like heaven."

"It was a great life. For the first few hundred years."

Leo must have seen my confused face. "Mermaids are immortal."

"Yeah we can spend eternity at sea because our hearts are, well some say as cold as the water. But sometimes are when a mermaid gets lonely our hearts warm and she wants more"

"Is that what happened to you?"

"Yes I wanted to love so I went to the hag to make me human and the sea hag agreed to give me legs but I had to find love before her deadline or I would have to give her my immortality. I did find love. I mean I think I did. But I might be dead before I get to find out for sure. Craig is getting on a plane to New York soon."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people. I just want to thank everyone who added this story to favorites or put it on story alert and especially to the people who reviewed . I just want to say sorry for the late update I didn't have a spare minute yesterday. Lets get on with wonderfully weird witch stuff.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 <strong>

**Mermaids and sea hags**

**B Pov**

I was walking around the airport looking for a man that fit the description of Craig. It was not very easy there are a lot of men at this airport that fit the description Mylie gave me. "Thank you Mr Wilson. Have a nice fight" That must be Craig. I quickly looked behind be to see a man holding his passport getting ready to board a plane.

"Uh Craig? Craig Wilson? He looked at me like he was confused as to how I knew his name. Well duh you are a total stranger.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I have a message for you. Mylie sent me."

"Let me guess she sent me a singing telegram? Wait no no a stripper gram that's more Mylie's style, shocking and unexpected." He started walking away and sat on a chair.

"I'm a friend of Mylie's. She sent me here because she needs to speak with you."

"So why didn't she come herself?"

"That's a good question. There's a good answer. I just can't tell you what it is" He got up from his seat and started to walk away. "But it's good."

"Let me get this straight you're a friend of Mylie's I've never met you, never even heard of you and you know more about her than I do. Is that right?"

"No I don't know more about her just a little secret, well a big secret. Well I'm tired of her secrets of her moving closer to me and then running away. I'm just tired. There's a really good reason for all this and one day the two are going to sit at a nice sea food dinner and laugh about this but until then you really need to trust her."

"Well right now I really need to catch a plane."

"Craig her life is in danger." I saw him hesitate and slowly turn around to face.

I walked through the door with Craig in tow. We saw Piper, Leo and Mylie all in the sitting room. Thank god the Cullens must have left. Mylie stood up and walked over to us.

"You came."

"Phoenix told me your life is in danger what is going on?"

"I really need to know how you feel about me."

"Are we back on this again? Are you two in on this or what? He gestured to me and Piper indicating that I had to but into this again.

"It's no joke her life depends on it."

"What is this delusion girls club or something? Come on."

He turned from us to face Mylie again. I knew this couldn't be easy for him but it wasn't exactly a walk in the park for the rest us either. He could try to co-operate with us.

"Tell me what's happening."

"I can't."

"You can't? You yank me out of a business meeting, Have your friend ambush me at the airport, I miss my plane and you can't tell me why?"

"No"

This was getting bad really fast. I used my charmed telepathy to tell Piper to but in.

"Okay everybody look. You obviously wouldn't be here if you didn't care. So why don't you tell her that you love her for crying out loud."

"You know what I'm outta her."

"Craig wait. You wanna know what I'm hiding from you okay."

She turned away and reached for a vas filled with water on the coffee table. She took out the flowers and lay down on the couch while she poured the water on her legs.

"No don't" Piper yelled out. It was too late. The floral robe she had been wearing disappeared and a long golden tail replaced it.

"Please don't be afraid. It's still me."

"What are you?"

With that he bolted for the door. We all took a sighed when we heard the door close. Mylie look like someone just told her that her puppy died. I didn't know what I could say to make this okay. The man she loved just walked away from her and now she was going to die. There was nothing I could say to help any words would just make things worse.

Mylie looked like she was about to say something when a huge gust of wind blew our hair around. Oh perfect this is just what a heart broken girl needs. The sea hag decided it was the perfect time to pay a visit.

Piper was starting to panic she told me once that our birth mother had drown and ever since then she was afraid of water. Leo told me that it was a water demon that drowned her from the inside. Water has been her biggest fear ever since and now she had to face a sea hag.

"Did you find a vanquishing spell?" She was always prepared surely she had a spell ready.

"Uh"

She started backing away fear evident in her eyes. Piper was starting to panic she told me once that our birth mother had drown and ever since then she was afraid of water. Leo told me that it was a water demon that drowned her from the inside. Water has been her biggest fear ever since and now she had to face a sea hag.

"Piper freeze her" She tried but it didn't work.

"I can't."

I was just about to shoot her with lightning when a big ball of water appeared in her hand and she shot it straight at me. Suddenly I was in a cage that looked like it was made of running water. It was such a good thing I didn't have to go to the bathroom. She threw one at Piper but she managed to dodge out of the way.

The sea hag started walking towards Mylie the way James walked toward me in the ballet studio. Like a predator about to catch their pray.

Mylie didn't look scared more like she had an idea. Oh god what was she up to.

"Piper. Piper. Help" Then she was gone and I was released from my watery prison.

Phoebe was pacing the floor while Piper was just staring blankly out the window.

"She took our innocent how could you let that happen."  
>"I don't know. I think I had a panic attack. I couldn't breathe or move."<p>

"Okay but she took our innocent"

Leo obliviously thought we should take a break from playing the blame game.

"Let's give Piper a break okay." Piper butted in before he could say anything else.

"No she's right. I froze up Mylie's gone and it's my fault. "

"No it's not your fault it's your fear kicking in" At this stage Leo was standing right in front of her. She would have to be deaf not to hear the sincerity in his voice.

This was getting way off topic we could come back to talking about my sisters fear after we get the bad guy and save the innocent.

"Let's just focus on saving Mylie. What did you get on the sea hag?"

I stood up and walked a little closer not Piper but not so close for her to feel we're all ganging up on her.

"There's a vanquishing spell. Power of three. I uh I have it somewhere." Wow I never heard her so venerable. This was so not the ass kicking Piper I was used to.

"Okay what about a location? Did the book say where we could find her?"

Piper didn't say anything. Leo took one look at his wife and answered for her.

"The Elders say she keeps a cavern on a remote island. She keeps it hidden with charms and spells the only way to track her is with a mermaid."

"Well unfortunately we're fresh out of those."

"Yeah well where were you when this all went down?" Wow I don't think I ever saw Piper this mad at Phoebe. Her comment about mermaids must have hit a nerve or something.

"I was with my husband considering I hardly get to see him."

This was going to get bad again. Time for some optimism.

"The good news is that the sea hag can't take Mylie's immortality without her being willing to give it up."

"Which could be any minute." I couldn't deny Leo's logic.

"That's true. If she gives up hope she might wanna die."

"Right well I'll find Craig. We might need him."

"Try the airport. He was headed to New York." With that he orded out.

"I'll try to locate the sea hag." Piper tried to walk away but Phoebe walked up to her to stop her from trying to leave.

"Oh honey I'm sorry. I might have been pushing to hard. Why don't you let me and Phoenix worry about the sea hag?"

"No I've gotta..."

"Rest" Phoebe didn't let Piper finish what she was saying.

Slowly Piper walked over to one of the wicker couches and lay down.

I was wearing a hole while Phoebe was reading the spell she wrote. We had been up in the attic for god only knows how long trying to find a way of saving Mylie.

"This is really good. Adding eastern thinking to western Wicca. This should definitely break through the sea hags protective charms. At that moment my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller id Edward. How the hell did he get his number on my phone?

"Are you going to answer that?"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"It's Edward I think he wants me back. I swear sometimes I want to orb myself to a rock in the middle of the ocean."

"You can't give him that power over you. You've built a great life for yourself."

"It doesn't matter."

"Turn you anger toward the sea hag."

"Thanks. Now let's see if this spell of yours works. I'll go find Piper."

"Oh Piper. I'm kinda worried about her. She picked the worst time to come up with a massive demon phobia. Think she's going to be okay to take on the sea hag?"

"Well I think fear is a powerful thing and anything can happen"

"I'll be fine."

"Come on lets go we have a job to do."

Piper walked over to us at the little table Phoebe and I sat at during our chat. I was still worried about her. I just couldn't get the image of her looking so vulnerable out of my head no matter how much I tried.

"Are you sure you're up to it"

"Well I don't have a choice. It's a power of 3 spell. 123." She pointed to each of us to illustrate her point.

"Should we wait for Leo to find Craig before we go?" Phoebe still didn't sound convinced.

"No Mylie needs us now." For some reason Piper was really wanted us to go. Maybe she just wanted to get it over with.

Phoebe handed us each a small rectangular piece of paper with the spell on it.

"Okay if this spell goes right it should take us right to the sea hag.

"_Powers of the witches rise, _

_Find the hag who speaks in lies. _

_Balance chakra, focus chi,_

_And lead us through the cruel, cruel sea."_

We all looked at each other waiting for something to happen. It was probably only a few seconds when I started to feel unsteady and fell to the ground. I looked down at my self and oh my god. Where the hell are my legs? All I could see were gold shells covering my breasts and a long gold tail. Oh hell I'm a mermaid.

"What are we going to do we can't vanquish the sea hag if I'm a mermaid. I can't even use my powers."

"How would you feel if we swapped powers? We could use the spell from the book."

"Phoebe a lot of my powers are really hard to control."

"I promise I will only use them if I need to and even then I won't do anything dangerous just telekinesis and orbing."

"Okay we may to them and I sure as hell can't use them."

Phoebe grabbed the book and knelt beside me so we could both say the spell for it to work

"What's mine is yours,

What's yours is mine.

Let our powers

cross the line.

I offer up

This gift to share.

Switch our powers

Through the air."

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to tell everyone that I have the best dad ever. He went to Vegas last week and just came back today. He walked for 3 hours to find a macys so he could buy be the Taylor swift perfume because it is not available in Ireland. The first thing he handed me was a box containing Wonderstruck Taylor swifts perfume. If that isn't awesome I don't know what is. <strong>

**The next chapter is going to be longer because a lot of things are going to be happening. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews it makes me happy. Lets get on with the story**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Necron**

**B Pov**

"Hey." I yelled Phoebe had just orbed us to the shallow part of the beach that was surrounded by rocks so no one could see us and dropped me.

"Sorry I couldn't hold you up."

I tried to stand up but my damn tail stopped me.

"Phoenix you can't stand. You don't have legs." Of course I knew that but I still wanted to try.

"Yeah well why me? Why did I get the tail we all read the spell together?" I couldn't help the whininess in my voice.

"Maybe because you're the best swimmer." Gee Phoebe that's helpful.

"This ocean is very cold and I am allergic to shellfish."

"Okay forget that do you sense the sea hag? Is she close?" Piper said.

"How should I know?" Hah answer that one Piper.

"Well maybe you should put your head under water." Damn

"What and get my hair wet?"

"Phoenix you're a mermaid."

"You should be able to sense that sea hag. My spell worked just not the way I envisioned it." Phoebe added a little shrug as if to say it was no big deal.

I held my nose and drove under the water. I opened my eyes when I was underneath the water. Wow this was amazing I don't think I ever saw something this beautiful. The water was so gorgeous and clear. I started swimming at a slow pace to take everything in. I could see why mylie loved this place so much. As I was swimming I noticed the water no longer felt cold in fact it felt like a lovers caress. Phoebe and Piper would love this. Oh I should tell them to come in.

"Wooh guys dive in the waters great."

"Phoenix get back here this instant." Piper admonished

Wow she didn't sound happy like I thought she would. I dove under the water and swam closer to her. Huh when did Leo get here?

"The call of the sea is intense just like Mylie said it was."

"Well ignore it. Did you find the sea hag?"

"Now that you mention it there was a stench under the water."

"That could be the sewage treatment plant" Leo gestured beyond the rocks where the plant was.

"We'll take our chances. Follow the stench."

"How?"

"I don't know. Get in touch with your inner fish and then when you find the tavern call for us in your head if you don't hear back call for Leo and we will orb there."

I nodded and wasted no time diving under the water. As I followed the stench it only got worse. I could tell I was close to the tavern. After a minute more of swimming I found it. 'Piper Phoebe I found it. I'll call for Leo so he'll know where to orb'

I knew they were on there way so I swam as fast as I could into the cavern. Right in front of my Mylie sat on the rocks with some kind of shell shock on her and the sea hag kneeling beside her. She didn't see me because her back was to me. I was about to move closer when I saw the glittery blue lights that meant my sisters and Leo were here. Wait only Phoebe and Leo were here.

"Where's Piper?"

"She let go of my hand." Phoebe said.

Well the sea hag certainly knew we where here now. She stood up and walked closer to Phoebe. She threw one of those water balls things again. Luckily she ducked but the sea hag had already formed another one. Phoebe used my telekinesis to stop it from hitting her.

"Enough with the water." She used my telekinesis to get the shell off of Mylie's chest, but somehow even without her weird ball of water she still managed to trap Phoebe in the wall of water.

Suddenly it dropped and she was covered in seaweed. In her struggle to get free she dropped the shell into the water. I dived down into the water to get it. When I came up Leo was in the water wall and a sword was in front of him. Damn being a mermaid made me really unobservant. I jumped into the air as high as I could go and threw the shell straight for the sea hag's chest. Bulls - eye.

The sea hag let out a shriek and fell to the ground clutching her chest. So fast that if you blinked you would have missed it she turned to ash. The water that was holding Leo prisoner disappeared and Phoebe was out of the seaweed.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked as I swam closer to them.

"Yeah."

"No." Leo started walking over towards Mylie. "She's dying."

"Can you heal her?" I felt so helpless. I was stuck in the water while they had to save Mylie.

"It's no use she's not human." I could still see him putting his hand over her wound but it didn't glow golden like it does when he is healing someone.

"Not yet. Get Craig hurry." Phoebe shooed him away. Not a second later he disappeared in shimming blue lights.

"She should have stayed in the water. She could have avoided all of this."

I could tell she was about to reply when Leo came back with Craig. He instantly ran over to Mylie and stood by her side.

"What can I do to help?"

"Tell her how you feel. Your love can save her." Wow marrying a cupid did wonders for Phoebe's belief in love.

He took her hand and whispered his love for her. Instantly her tail disappeared and legs appeared. It's a shame that clothes didn't appear to.

Leo handed Craig his jacket to place over Mylie and looked away until she was covered and then leaned over to heal her.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open and we all leaned closer. She smiled when she saw Craig sitting beside her. Leo, Phoebe and I looked away as they kissed.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything."

"Okay I can feel Pipers panic we should get back." Both Leo and Phoebe came over to me. "Take my hand and I'll orb us back."

What no they wanted to take me out of the ocean. Why? I loved the ocean. It was so free and relaxing. I didn't have to worry about anything and I could just swim for hours. Everything was so much easier here and it was so beautiful.

"Nope I'm staying in the ocean. I'm not coming back."

"The call of the sea. It will turn her heart cold if she lets it." I thought Mylie was pro mermaid.

I knew they would argue with me about this so I swam out of the tavern as fast as I could but I still heard Phoebe yelling my name after me.

I was collecting seashells from the depths of the sea when I got tangled in a net. Oh hell this isn't good. I struggled to get free but it was no use. I could feel the net being lifted and then suddenly I was being dropped on something hard and metal. Something scratched against my tail and I could feel the blood oozing out.

I looked up to the face of three very shocked fishermen.

"How much do you think we can get from the tabloids?" The bald one asked.

"If we say we found her dead we can sell her body for a fortune." This guy was obviously in charge.

I didn't like the sound of any of those ideas. I think it's time I go home.

"Leo I want to go home now."

"Finally. Everyone was worried about you."

"Leo we should leave now."

"Ouch" Leo was cleaning my cut and it was painful as hell.

"Sorry. I was a medic not a vet." He was referring to his WWII experience.

"Here's your water." Phoebe said as she walked into the room holding a picture of water and a glass.

"Okay thank you. Now will someone please bring me back to the water?"

"You want water I'll give you water."

Phoebe got up and went upstairs. When she came back down she whispered in Leo's ear. He got up and carried me upstairs.

"Hey let me down. I want to go back to the water."

"We are brining you to the water."

We were in the bathroom and Leo placed me in the tub.

"You're holding me hostage."

"Yup looks like it." Phoebe was getting snarky at me.

"I am not a common goldfish. I cannot ignore the call of the sea."

"Well the call of the bathtub is going to have to do."

"Agghh" Leo and Phoebe ran down stairs as they heard Piper scream.

Not a minute later Phoebe ran back into the bathroom with the book of shadows in her hands. She sat down on the edge of the tub and started flicking through the pages mumbling under her breath.

"A demon took Piper. I don't know what but something is going on and we have to find Piper."

"What kinds of demon?"

"I don't know I didn't get a good look at his face. I'm hoping that there might be a picture of him in here."

"What could he want with Piper?"

"I don't know. Oh I found him. Necron. A skeletal being that exists between life and death and uses electrical energy to feed of the life forces of others."

"So he's going to steal Pipers life essence?"

"Well it would make sense. All demons know that the charmed ones are immortal and can only be killed by a powerful demon."

"We have to save her."

"How long is that spell going to take?"

We were in the attic trying to think of a way to save Piper and kill Necron. It wasn't easy the only thing we could do was come up with a spell that Phoebe was currently writing while I lay on the couch spraying myself with water to keep cool.

"Well Leo it will take even longer if you wear a hole in the ceiling." Phoebe answered impatiently.

"Why can't we just orb to Necron?"

"We are too unprepared. I just have to finish this power of 3 spell." I wasn't used to seeing Phoebe this serious. She is usually the fun one. But she did have a point.

"I don't think the power of 3 spell will work. Right now you're more like the power of 2 and half, with Phoenix being a mermaid."

"Can you sense her? Is she scared?" I couldn't exactly be made at Leo after all his wife was taken by a demon that wants her immortality.

"No all I can get from her is confidence and lots of courage."

"Why would she be confident and courageous she was so afraid earlier?"

"I don't know. The only thing I can think of is the talk we had earlier about not letting her fear control her."

I looked around hoping to find something that could show that Piper had magical help. I knew her and there was no way that she would get over her fear that quickly without help. Bingo. I found something written on the wall but it was to far away from me to see what was written but I could tell it was a spell.

"Um Leo you might want to look at that." I indicated to where I saw the spell.

He walked over to it quickly and read it silently.

"It's a fearless spell. She cast a fearless spell on herself so she wouldn't be afraid anymore."

"Well she has been kind of out of it lately and she blames herself for what happened to Phoenix."

Phoebe didn't get it. I loved being a mermaid. Ever since I became a mermaid it didn't hurt to think about the Edward of the Cullens leaving. It became of very little importance to me the only thing I care about are my seashells and shiny objects. Anything else becomes obsolete when I am swimming with the dolphins. I didn't want to state the obvious but for them to understand I would to tell them

"What do you mean what happened to Phoenix. Turning into mermaid was the best thing to ever happen to me. I will never have to experience heartbreak again."

"Yeah about that Leo can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

Leo and Phoebe walked out of the attic so they didn't hear me mumble under my breath.

"There are no secrets in ocean."

A minute later they walked back in. Phoebe looked a little put out but before she could say anything Leo grabbed my hand.

"We have to hurry."

Leo orbed us to the ocean and this time I was smart enough to bend my tail so I wouldn't fall. I looked over to Phoebe and noticed she wasn't there.

"Hey where did Phoebe go?"

"She let go of my hand before I could orb us."

"Well go find her."

He carried me over to a rock and lay me down.

"Stay there while I go find her." People should really stay and wait for me to answer.

The call of the sea was so much stronger then when I was at the manor. I imagined myself swimming with the dolphins and playing with them. I missed the twirls and spins we would do, the way they would nudge me and swim away. It was their way of telling me they wanted to race.

I must of been lost in my thoughts because it only seemed like a minute had gone by when Leo reappeared by my side.

"She wasn't in the manor. I don't know where the hell she is."

"Okay I'll go alone."

"You need the power of 3."

"I have to save her. I'm going alone. Wait here for Phoebe. I'll buy us some time."

To give him a taste of his own medicine I jumped in the water before he could answer or tell me not to.

As much as I wanted to I didn't slow down to admire the beauty of the sea if anything I was going much faster then I thought possible. All the fish must have noticed my hurry because they did not come to play with me as they had done before.

I saw the cave that the sea hag used and smelled a stench similar to the sea hag not slightly different. I went in and saw Piper tied to a gate like thing in the water and an ugly grey thing with hair down to his shoulders. Damn this guy looks dull.

"Let her go." My voice had the air of authority that I only really use when fighting demons.

He did not reply he just made the ogre shell appear in his hand.

"Oh watch out he's packin a shell." That was the fearless spell working I told myself.

"Do you not know what this is?" Wow even his voice is dull.

"Yeah an ogre shell. Sucks eternal life. I will give you my immortality if you let my sister go.

With a flick of his hand the gate and Piper went flying and banged into a wall. The ropes that tied Piper to it must of broke because the gate stayed where it was but Piper fell to the ground.

"Piper." I yelled as I swam to help her.

"I'll kill her unless you give me what I want."

I had just reached her when the shell appeared on my chest. My chest was heaving and I was struggling to breath when I saw the sparkling blue lights that meant Leo was here. I was surprised to see Phoebe with him. Leo ran to Piper but Necron shot lightning out of his hand and sent him flying into a wall. He must really like walls. The blackness was ready to consume me and I felt myself slowly fading away. Phoebe must have used my power because the shell was no longer on me and she was holding my hand.

"Tide of evil, washed a shore

to bring this darkness evermore.

With all our strength we fight this fate.

Make this evil obliterate."

He erupted in a burst of light that sent water flying everywhere. I felt myself fly through the air and hit the wall. I fought the blackness harder then I ever had and tried to wake Phoebe.

"Phoebe wake up." Slowly here eyes opened and she sat up. Well that was easy.

"Leo you okay."

"Yeah. I think so." He untangled himself from the mess he was in and walked towards us. "Where's Piper."

I held my breath and went under the water to find her. It was only a second later saw her. I grabbed her and gently lay her back on the ground. She opened her eyes and looked around.

Now that I knew she was okay I could leave. Slowly I swam away but I still couldn't focus on the beauty of the sea for some reason. I decided to rest on a rock and enjoy the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks.

I felt someone watching me so I opened my eyes in case any humans saw me.

"What are you doing here?" Please tell me you were just going for a swim and you are leaving now.

"Your sister sent me."

"Phoebe?"

"Yeah that's the one. She cares about you a great deal. Did you know that?"

He sat on the rock beside me it felt normal like when he would hold me in his arms as we watched a movie.

"Yes I do know."

"Did you really think you could just run away to the ocean and leave your pain behind? Phoebe's husband Coop was with her he showed me how you felt about me. I know you still love me but at the same time you are mad at me. Don't run away from this. Is it really worth losing your family for? Losing yourself? Don't runaway from life because you are mad at me. In a few years you'll regret running away because you couldn't face the truth. I know it hurts but you have to face it. If not for me or you at least for your family's sake."

I started thinking about what he said and he was right I do still love him. I do want to be with him but I am not the same person I used to be. He will have to work to gain my trust, my love and my heart. I don't give them away easily.

As soon as I thought about that my tail disappeared and I was naked on the beach.

Edward gave me his jacket to cover myself and it just reached mid thigh. He held his hand out to help me up and I graciously accepted. It would take some time to get used to having legs again.

He helped me walk to that Volvo I loved so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading I hope you liked it. Oh and just a warning to my best friend if she is reading this you are in trouble on Monday morning. xxx<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi. I got such a scare the other day I thought my laptop broke. It was only now I decided to try it out and it worked yay. I'm kinda sad about no reviews or the last chapter but anyway on with the story**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 8**

**Friendship **

**Bpov**

It's been about a week since the Cullens came back into my life and we have spoken a few times but we never spoke about the past. It will be a while before we can talk about that but until that day we will talk about general and safe topics. They were very interested in Wicca and all the things we do.

I don't really know what we are I think it was something more then acquaintances but less then friendship. It was so confusing but I couldn't dwell on it to long without giving myself a headache.

We were close enough that they would sit with my family when I was performing at P3. As I thought about that I realised I should hurry up and get on stage. I looked over my outfit once again. I had a purple dress that tied around the back with matching ballet flats. When perfected everything I walked out on stage to begin my set for tonight.

"I want to dedicate this song to the most fearless person I know." I smirked at Piper because she knew I was planning on teasing her somehow. This just so happened to be the best way I know how.

"There's something bout the way

the street looks when it's just rained.

There's a glow of the pavement.

You walk me to the car

and you know a wanna ask you dance

right there in the middle of the parking lot.

Yeah

We're driven down the road

I wonder if you know

I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now

But you're just so cool

run hands through your hair

absent mindedly making me want you

And I don't how it gets better then this

You take my hand and drag me head first fearless.

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance

In a storm in my best dress fearless.

So baby drive slow

till we run out of road

In this one horse town

I wanna stay right here

In this passenger seat

You put your eyes on me

In this moment now capture it

Remember it.

'Cuz I don't know how it gets better then this

You take my hand and drag me head first fearless.

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance

In a storm in my best dress fearless.

Well you there with me in my doorway.

My hands shake I'm not usually this way

But you pull me in and I'm a little more free

It's the first kiss. It's flawless really something.

It's fearless.

'Cuz I don't know how it gets better then this

You take my hand and drag me head first fearless.

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance

In a storm in my best dress fearless.

'Cuz I don't know how it gets better then this

You take my hand and drag me head first fearless.

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance

In a storm in my best dress fearless."

As I finished singing I looked over at the table my family and the Cullens were occupying and saw them all laughing with an indignant looking Piper. Well at least everyone else but Piper found my joke funny.

"Elevator buttons and mornings air

Stranger silence makes me wanna take the stairs

If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares

But right now my time is theirs

Seems like there's always someone who disapproves

They'll judge it like they know about me and you

But the verdict comes from those with nothin else to do

The juries out but my choice is you.

So don't you worry your pretty little head

People throw rocks at things that shine

And life makes love look hard

The stakes are high

The waters rough

But this love is ours

You never know what people have up their sleeves

Ghosts from your past gunna jump out at me

Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles

But I don't care

Cuz right now your mine.

And you'll say

don't you worry your pretty little mind

People throw rocks at things that shine

And life makes love look hard

The stakes are high

The waters rough

But this love is ours

And it's not theirs to speculate

If it's wrong and

your hands are tough

But they are where mine belong

And I'll fight their doubt

And give you strength with this song for you

Cuz I love the gap between your teeth

And I love the riddles that you speak

And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoo's

Will be ignored

Because my heart is yours

So don't you worry your pretty little mind

People throw rocks at things that shine

And life makes love look hard

don't you worry your pretty little mind

People throw rocks at things that shine

But they can't take what's ours

they can't take what's ours

The stakes are high

The waters rough

But they can't take what's ours.

I had forgotten I wrote that song when I first feel in love with Edward. It was the summer before my birthday it was the only summer I ever spent with them.

Rosalie didn't like the fact that I was always around but she never went out of her way to make me uncomfortable she just ignored me out right.

Edward had told me it was because she was jealous of the fact that In was human. I still had a hard time believing that.

I sang a few more songs and then finished my set list for the night. I changed into an outfit more appropriate for clubbing which was pretty easy. Being a witch had its perks all I had to do was visualize the way I wanted to look say a few words and bam instant outfit change.

I took a deep breath before I walked out. I was really worried about them getting along with the Cullens. With my family they love with all their heart and it kills them when things don't work out with the people they love.

I loved the Cullens with my whole heart and it broke me when they left I don't want my sisters to have to go through the same thing I went through. I knew they won't suffer the way I did, they had their husbands one was actually an angel and the other was a cupid. They wouldn't go through the heartbreak but it would hurt them when the Cullens leave which they would eventually.

The Cullens will leave when they get bored and then move on to the next distraction. I pity the poor girl they would use for their own enjoyment and then leave. Maybe they would change things up and use a vampire instead. Once they get bored they get bored they'll move just like always.

I knew I was being unfair to them but I was still hurting. I tried to make it look like I was okay but seeing them all the time brought up all the memories good and bad. All I could think about was that I can not allow myself to love any of the Cullens let alone fall in love with Edward again. I don't think I could live through it.

Was it only the other day that I admitted my love for him? Well not in words but I didn't miss his smile when he saw my tail disappear. I just wish Coop would tell me if Edward and I are meant to be together or not. I mean what is the point of having a cupid as a brother in law if he won't tell you if the person you are in love with is your soul mate. All he said is that we will now when the time is right, whatever that means.

This is all way to confusing. I feel like I'm running hot and cold all the time. One minute I want nothing to do with the Cullens next it feels just like old times when we are laughing and joking.

'What's taking you so long? You're missing all the fun' Phoebe's mental voice broke me out of my musings.

'Be out in a minute I couldn't decide on what to where'

'Look who wants to look cute for Edward'

'Shut up Phoebe. I just want to look nice' Okay that may have been a lie.

'Just hurry up.'

I ran out of the back room and thanked god that fighting demons improved my balance greatly so I could now run in a crowded room without stumbling or tripping. I walked over to my family who sat at the usual table with the perfect view of the stage. As I sat down at the table I got a sense deja vu. This was just like the first time I saw them here.

"Sorry I took so long."

"Don't worry about it. After all you do just want to look nice" Damn Phoebe would never let this drop.

"So what are you guys talking about?"

"We were just telling the Cullens about the time we helped the guy that turned us into superheroes."

I swear to god if Phoebe tells then about the costumes I will kill her.

"Yeah and you dangled that slumlord over the edge of a building."

"Hey phoenix didn't you wear a leather skirt really tight top and knee high boots."

Looks like I'll be killing Piper instead.

"Yes I was. That's the way Kevin drew me and I didn't have a choice."

"Hey do you still have that outfit?" Rosalie smacked Emmett on the back of the head and huffed.

"Ow Rosie baby what was that for?"

"For being an idiot."

"Sorry Emmett we don't get to keep the outfits. It's kinda like an unwritten rule."

"That sucks. Hey can I talk to you for a minute outside?"

"Um yeah sure." What would he want to talk to me about that he didn't want his family to hear?

We walked up the stairs that lead outside in total silence. I looked to Em to see if I could tell what he wanted to talk about. It must have been serious his brow was furrowed like he was trying to find the right words. I was starting to get freaked out by the time we reached the door.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" He brought me out in the freezing cold while I was wearing clothes that didn't exactly cover much.

"I'm sorry for leaving. You were my baby sister and I left you. I mean I didn't even say goodbye. It's just when Edward said you would get hurt if we stayed I had to protect you. Isn't that what brothers do? I know you were hurting and Jas said you still are but can you forgive me? Please?"

Huh that was the last thing I thought he would do. Admittedly I had no idea what he would do but I didn't expect him to that.

He was fidgeting while waiting for my answer so I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, well as far around him as they would go. I let out a squeal of joy when he picked me up and gave me a bear hug that only he could do.

"Please don't hurt me again. I don't think I could survive."

"I don't think I could ever hurt you again. We are family after all."

"Em I can't call you my family. I just not there and I can't say we are if I don't feel it"

"Can we at least be friends?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

He picked me up again but swung me around instead. I must really be bi-polar just a few minutes ago I didn't even want to be in the same room as any of the Cullens but here I am now declaring my friendship with Emmett. It was only when I snuggled into Em when I realised how cold I am.

"Em can we go back inside? I'm really cold."

"Oops sorry. I forgot even if you are a super awesome witch you can still feel cold."

"Right now I'm to cold to feel anything."

With super human speed he picked me up and ran inside the door. I could tell when we got in because I felt the numbness leave my body.

As I sat back down my sister smiled at me as if they knew what Emmett and I had spoken about.

I opened my mind to them to speak one sentence 'I have my brother back.' I closed my mind before they could ask anything but both of them smiled and winked at me.

I could see all the Cullens looking discreetly between me and Emmett as if seeing our faces would tell them what we were talking about.

It was really late by the time when got back to the manor and all I wanted to do was go to sleep. The Cullens were staying with us just in case there was an emergency. Piper had cast a spell to give the manor more rooms. I knew that they wouldn't need to sleep but they did need the privacy.

I had just changed into my bright purple pyjamas when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." Alice hesitantly walked into my room but stayed by the door.

"Alice you don't have to stand by the door. Sit down." I motioned for her to sit on my bed.

"Thank you. I had a vision of you forgiving Emmett today. You have no idea how happy that made him he was so afraid that you would hate him. For a while he was too afraid to ask you. Esme eventually talked him into it. You know how big of a teddy bear he is."

"I didn't blame him at all. He was just doing what Edward told him. I don't blame him and I don't blame you either. That's why your here isn't it you want to ask for forgiveness even if there is nothing to forgive?"

"Well yeah. Wait does this mean we're friends again?" Her smile was being and hope was shining in her topaz eyes.

"No." Just that one word made her beaming smile fade and the hope leave her eyes.

"I understand. Um I guess I'll leave now." She made her way to door and was about to open it when I called out to her.

"Alice we're not friends again. We were always sisters. Just because you left it didn't stop you from being very first sister."

Before I could even blink I was being attacked in a hug that rivalled Emmett's bear hug. This was a hyper tiny pixie hug.

Alice didn't leave my room that night we stayed up all night talking about everything at nothing.

I woke at an ungodly hour to a huge commotion in the kitchen. I ran down the stairs to at a time and straight into the kitchen. Piper was trying to blow up a demon and Phoebe was trying to get a grip on the other one.

I didn't know where the Cullens were but once they weren't in the kitchen they would be fine.

I third demon shimmered in behind Piper and tried to grab her. I was no letting my sister be witch napped again. I had a gust of air move Piper out of the and not a second later the demon accidentally grabbed hold of his friend and shimmered out before he realised his mistake. I knew they would be back any minute but that gave us a minute more to help Phoebe.

"Don't you know not to wake up a charmed one before noon on a Saturday morning?"

Well that distracted him long enough for Phoebe to levitate and kick him in the head. Piper blew him up and I had the wind sweep his ashes over to the fireplace.

"Well that was some wake up call." I walked over to the counter to pour myself some coffee and make some toast.

"I wonder what they wanted anyway."

"Maybe they were worried about our caffeine intake and wanted to wake us up the old fashioned way. You know by trying to kill us."

"Did anyone see the Cullens this morning?" As much as I loved talking about my demise I was starting to worry about them.

"Coop saw Carlisle this morning and he said he was going to talk to the hospital to see about a job."

"Yeah and Esme told me the others were going to see about college. I told her you were stating San Francisco state in September."

"So they're going to be here for a while?"

"Yeah Esme was asking about houses for sale." Piper and Esme had become close in the last week. It was obvious why. They both had that mothering instinct despite not having any children of their own.

"Oh honey, we never asked if you are okay with this. How are you handling it?"

"I'm not really sure Phoebe. I guess I'm handling it better then I thought I would but it is weird having them back. I just know that if they leave I won't be able to handle it."

"What makes you think they will leave again? Coop told me that when we are all in a room together love radiates of us all. He knows what he is talking about. That's part of why I married a cupid after all."

"They're vampires. They never change appearance People will get suspicious if they never age. It's okay for us we can use magic to change ours they can't."

In that moment Piper and Phoebe gave me a look and I didn't need our connection to know what they were thinking. They had a plan and a very good plan at that.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it. Let me know. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys hope you liked the last chapter. Show me some love for this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**New beginnings **

**B pov**

I was sitting in the sun room reading withering heights since there was nothing better to do. Carlisle had started his job in the hospital this morning and Esme was out looking for a house. When I asked why she didn't just build one like I was told she always does she said she would like to live closer to us.

Phoebe was at work and Coop was helping people find their soul mates while Piper was getting the club ready. Leo was protecting future whitelighters.

I didn't know where the rest of the Cullens were so I decided to take this time to do some research. I orbed the book of shadows down from the attic and on to my lap. As I looked at the book I thought about how much my life changed in the past year or so.

When I moved from Arizona I was a normal girl but then that normal girl fell in love with a vampire. I guess it was a good thing I fell in love with Edward if I hadn't I wouldn't have taken being a witch so easily. Edward made me believe in things that most people would deem crazy or impossible but to me loving a vampire and fighting demons is just a regular day.

I finally broke out of my musings and started studying the book of shadows. I liked to be familiar with all the different types of demons so I wasn't totally lost all the time.

"Most people would wait until they go back to school to start studying." I was startled by the sudden voice and looked up to see Edward. Damn vampires and their ability to move quietly.

"Well learning about demonic assassins is something our educational system is sorely lacking in."

"It would be the kind of thing most people would get wrong." It was unusual to have this kind of friendly banter with Edward but I enjoyed it.

"Most people wouldn't even understand the traditional assassin."

"So what is a demonic assassin?"

"Well it's just like any other kind of assassin. The only difference is that they have powers and kill mortals and magical beings."

"Have you ever had to fight one?"

"No but I like to be prepared if I ever do."

"Did a demon ever seriously hurt you?"

"No and even if one did as long as my heart is beating Leo can heal me. Besides it is really difficult to kill a charmed one that is part of the reason we are immortal so the balance of good and evil is always even."

He moved over to the love seat across from me and sat down. "How do you handle it so well? Don't you ever get scared?" Oh my God he was worried about me. He knew I was one of the three most powerful witches ever and he still worried about me. I guess he really does still love me. Maybe that was the answer Coop wanted me to figure out. That the epic love me and Edward shared does not just disappear it's just hiding under the surface.

"If I don't handle it I will die. I can't just stop being a witch, even if I never use my powers again demons will still see me as a threat or want my immortality. Yeah I will never have a normal human life but being normal is boring. I like knowing that because of me humans can have a normal life because I'm helping to get rid of the monsters that they don't even know exist. That thought is enough to make sure I don't get scared."

We sat in silence after that I was still coming to terms with my revelation. I knew that I still loved Edward but I thought that I hated him before. Well not hate that's to strong a word maybe just dislike. I just thought that I feel in love with him again when he came back but no I loved him under all the anger I felt towards him. Alice once told me that when a vampire changes that change is permanent and I had changed Edward so he never stopped loving me.

"You know this is the last thing I thought would ever happen when we decided to move here." Edward's soft voice broke me out of my musings.

"What do you mean?"

"I just thought that when we moved here Carlisle would get a job, Esme would stay at home and the rest of would go to school just like we have always done. Then we find you and your sisters and all this demon stuff. I never thought it would happen."

"What made you move here anyway?" If they moved somewhere new right after they left Forks they should have been okay for another two years or so. It was closing in on two years since he left and Alice said they could stay in one place for about four years.

"Well when we left Forks we moved to Ohio. It was fine for a while but the pastor didn't like us. He was very suspicious of us and knew we were not normal so as soon as I heard his thoughts we packed our stuff and left. It was Emmetts turn to deicide where to move and this was his choice so we came here."

"The pastor was suspicious?"

He smiled his crooked smile when he answered but I was only half listening I was to focused on his smile to pay attention.

"He thought we were demons sent straight from hell to damn his congregation. He was kind of crazy but we didn't want to risk it."

We sat in silence once again as I lay my back against the wicker chair and closed my eyes. I could feel the heat of the sun coming in through the window and sunk lower into me seat. Thinking about the sun brought another question to mind.

"Hey Edward?" I didn't sit up from my seat or open my eyes I was far to relaxed to move which was rare for me so I was not going to take this time for granted.

"Yeah?"

"What will you do about the sun? I mean you can't go around town sparkling like a human disco ball that might draw some attention."

"We won't be going out much only to school really and Carlisle will only be going to the hospital and if you still want us around we will come here to." He sounded really uncertain when he mentioned visiting. Did he really think I wouldn't want him around anymore? He was being utterly ridiculous of course I still wanted him around in the few days he had been here I had grown accustomed to it.

"Yeah I still want you around after all I don't think Alice and Emmett would stay away they seem to like making themselves at home here." Naturally I was thinking about the day they just barged in here acting like they owned the place.

"Speaking of Alice and Emmett I just want to thank you for forgiving them you have no idea how happy they are."

"They're like family and I always forgive my family."

"Then would you forgive me if I apologised?" I had to do it. It was just so easy to play with him. I raised my eyebrow and held my chin like was thinking deeply.

"What would you do as an apology?"

"Anything you want." Damn he was really serious.

"Would you be my slave for as long as I want?"

This time it was his turn to scoff and raise his eyebrow.

"A slave? You really want me to be your slave?"

"Yeah. That means getting me whatever I want, doing what whatever I want whenever I want, for as long as I want. It's every girls dream to have a slave and it is the only way to gain my forgiveness."

"Okay. Bring on the shackles I'm your prisoner." We both smiled at that thinking back to the he first stayed in my room. I had told him I didn't want him to leave.

"Well slave I'll let you start tomorrow. For now you can just relax after all you will wish you could sleep after what I will put you through tomorrow."

He just smirked at rolled his eyes in response. Damn that was one sexy smirk I will so get him back for that tomorrow.

"Oh slave more lemonade please." I knew he was perfectly capable of hearing me but I jingled the little bell Alice gave me anyway.

"Phoenix having him be your slave was a fabulous idea. I only wish I had thought of it years ago."

Everyone was sitting out in the back yard enjoying the sun. Alice said that a storm would be coming next week so we are all trying to soak up as much as we can.

It was only the first day of Edward being my slave and Emmett was constantly giving me new ideas on what to make Edward do next. I stopped listening to him when he mentioned robbing a bank.

Having Edward do what I wanted was kind of weird. Whenever I told him to do something it seemed as though he enjoyed doing it, like when I just asked him to get me lemonade he got up off his seat and ran into the house at vampire speed to get it.

I was surprised to see Edward back less then a minute later with my lemonade in hand. I never did understand how when vampires move quickly things that usually made noise never did. The sliding door should have groaned in protest when it was opened but I never heard move. This was an old house and most of the steps were creaky but when the Cullens ran they never made a sound so I was constantly surprised by their presence.

"Sorry if I scared you."

"I sound put a bell around your neck or something to take away the element of surprise."

"That would be so cute. Eddie would look adorable with a little bell."

"Watch it Emmett I'll put a bell on you too." That took the smirk right of his face.

"Sorry Phoenix." I'm glad Emmett started calling me Phoenix and without sounding sarcastic. He was the most reluctant to accept the new me but I guess he realised that if he didn't he would not be a part of my new life. "No worries Em, but I was serious about the bell thing and I could make sure there is no possible way to take it off."

"I didn't think you were into that kind of kinky thing." If that how he wants to play fine by me but he has no idea what he got himself into. "Only for you baby." I started walking away but looked back and winked straight at Emmett.

I was just by the door when I heard Jasper say to Edward not so quietly "Damn Edward the lust coming of you is making me want to jump Alice right here."

I was sitting in the kitchen looking through the scrapbook my mom got me for my 18th birthday. I had filled it with pictures of me and the Cullens before they left. "Hey Phoenix." Perfect he could answer some of the questions that had been forming in my head. "Hey Coop can I ask you something?"

"You can but I can't guarantee you'll get an answer." He spoke with sympathy in his voice because I had been asking questions he couldn't answer. It's not that he was unable but it was against the rules for him to answer some of the questions I had been asking about my relationship or lack thereof with Edward.

"We never stopped loving each other did we? I was just so upset with him I buried the love underneath the hurt. I tried to hate him but I could never do even when I was angriest I couldn't do it."

"You should always remember that there is a very thin line between love and hate. Oh and I have a question for you. Were you angry at him for leaving or angry at yourself for how you felt? Think about it." He got up from his seat and grabbed his keys from the rack on the wall by the back door and left.

That answered my question without breaking any cupid rules. All the times I tried to hate him I was trying to make myself not love him. Yeah great job that did, I still freaking loved him.

I knew he still loved me and he knows I still love him. I did want to get back together with him but I still needed time. The only way things would get better is if we talked about this. On the other hand we are kind of friends now and what if talking about this only made things awkward wow this is confusing. I really needed to talk to someone about this.

The Cullens were out because they all wanted us to kiss and make up. My sisters agreed with the Cullens, Leo wouldn't face the wrath of Piper so he agreed with her and Coop was couldn't wouldn't go against Phoebe in the one thing he could help with. I looked like I was in this alone great.

"Phoenix?" Speak of the Devil and he shall arrive.

"Yeah Edward?" I was getting lost in his golden eyes so full of love for me. Edward had told me that the eyes are the window to the soul and from where I was sitting he had the most beautiful soul I could ever imagine. I was so caught up in his eyes I didn't hear a word he said. "I'm sorry what did you say? I was thinking."

"I asked if you were okay. You looked kind of dazed."

"Um yeah I'm fine but could you tell everyone to not interrupt me while I'm in my room please?" I hurriedly got out of my seat and ran to my room faintly hearing Edward agree.

I grabbed my guitar and started writing a new song and as soon as I started the words started coming naturally. I bet Edward would love this song it was simple but beautiful and said everything it needed to. I can't wait to play it for him but I had to talk to him first and damn if I wasn't putting it off until the last minute.

"Piper, Phoebe, Phoenix. I need your help." I ran down the stairs as fast as I could to see that Piper and Phoebe had already beaten me down to Coop.

"Oh honey is everything okay? You seem really freaked out." Phoebe walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. If things weren't so tense the sight would have been comical. Phoebe was small compared to Coops tall physique.

"No everything is not okay. A demon stole my ring so now I cannot influence love I'm basically powerless. You have to find this demon and kill him if he uses my ring instead of spreading love like it should it will spread hate not only that but he would kill me."

"No he will not go near you. Do you know what this demon looks like because trust me as soon as I find this guy I'm going to kick his ass for messing with you." I took Phoebe's little outburst as my sign to get the book of shadows.

"What kind of demon would want to spread hate?" It was only when Alice spoke up that I realised the Cullens were in the room with us. "Well Alice pretty much every demon wants the world to be a terrible place so I'm sure a lot of demons would like to spread hate."I knew it was wrong of me to take my anger out at Alice but I couldn't help it. I had been ready to take to Edward and then this damn demon decided it was a good time to spread hate not love. They really do have the worst timing.

Coop started looking through the book to see if he could see the demon that stole his ring. "I found him. Drazi. A human form demon that fell in love with a mortal woman when a cupid turned her affections to a mortal man"

Okay now we know why he's doing this now we just need to know how to stop him. "Well it makes sense a cupid took away his love so he takes away everyone else's. Is there a spell or a potion to vanquish him?"

"Um yeah there's a potion. Phoenix you make the potion, Piper you fill in Leo and find this human that Drazi was in love with. She might be in danger. Coop and I will try to find this guy." It was a good plan. I just hoped it would work.

I stayed in the attic while my sisters and Coop went to do their jobs. "Um Phoenix do you need any help with that?" I was surprised to hear Rose offer to help me with anything. I didn't know if anything like this would ever happen again so I gladly took her up on her offer. "Can you grab that mandrake root? It's on the shell."

Even though I was more then capable of doing this on my own it was nice having them help. I lived having the family that was so much a part of my old life be a part of my new life instead of sitting on the sidelines like they had been doing since they started living with us temporarily.

"Alice what do you see?" Jaspers question caught my attention and my first thought immediately went towards the demon. When the vacant look left her eyes I knew she was back. "Alice did you see Drazi?"

"No sorry Phoenix. Um guys I think we should give Phoenix and Edward some privacy." They all shared confused looks but followed Alice's orders without question.

"So what was all that about?" I turned to Edward as soon as everyone had filed out of the attic.

"I have no idea. She was blocking her mind so whatever she saw can't be good." He shrugged his shoulders and went to look at the shelf that held all the herbs and various other ingredients required for potions.

I watched Edward pick up some random things and look at them before he put them back down. He was very interested in learning about spells and potions as well as the different kinds of evil. I think the reason he was so interested was because he still felt that he was evil and I don't think the fact that I mentioned my sisters and I had fought vampires had helped with the whole thing. I just wished that there was a way I could show him what a good person he was. I was contemplating all the different things I could do when inspiration struck.

"Hey Edward do you still think you're an evil soulless monster?"

"Phoenix I am an evil soulless monster my very nature proves that." He sighed in exasperation. What did he really think I would just give up and say he was soulless? Wow "But what if I had a way to show you that you're wrong?" Please let me try it "Okay if you can prove me wrong try it." I walked over to the book of shadows and picked it up before walking back over to Edward.

"Touch it." I urged him. His brow furrowed and he looked at me in confusion but complied never the less. He held his and on the book for a moment before he grew impatient."Was something supposed to happen?" I took his hand of the book and carried it over to its stand before I answered. "Nope. The book will not let anything evil go near it and the fact that you could touch it shows just how good you really are. Even if you don't believe it. It is impossible to trick the book."

"Thank you Phoenix you have no idea how much this means to me". On instinct I wrapped my arms around his waist. "You are one of the best people I know. If you aren't good then there really is no hope for the rest of us."

He wrapped his arms tighter and pulled me closer. It didn't feel like we were two separate people. It was like we were one being. I didn't know how it could get any better but then he said the four words that were always guaranteed to change a relationship. "We need to talk."

I opened my mouth to respond when the sound of yelling came from downstairs. I orbed down to the living room only to see Piper and Leo screaming at each other like cats and dogs. "Honestly Piper you spend more time fighting demons and working then you do with." Oh no this was going to get bad I can feel it. "Oh well sorry i'm sorry for being successful. Would you rather I give up who I am and focus solely on being your wife?" Wait they never argue like this. Damn it Drazi made them fight. I am so going to kick his sorry demon ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi. Hope you all like this let me know. This is the longest chapter yet. Things are starting to change for Edward and Phoenix and then a crazy guy hell bent on destroying love has to come into the picture. Can't things ever be simple when it comes to the supernatural?<strong>


	10. AN

**Hi people,**

**Sorry to do this but I'm going to take a short break from writing maybe 2 weeks – 1 month. I need to focus on school for a little while. Since I started this story I have been behind and I just need to catch up. **

**XXXXX J**


	11. Chapter 10

**Important please read bottom a/n**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Now or Never**

**B Pov**

"Piper can you please focus on the demon? As soon as he is dealt with all your anger will be gone." Piper and Leo's arguing was getting ridiculous. They have been at it for two hours.

"Yeah Piper go focus on your demon like always." Looks like Leo is back to being juvenile and complaining about Pipers witch duties.

"Butt out of this, when you can tell your ex that you still love him then you can have an opinion until then mind your own business." I knew she was only saying that because of the demon but it still hurt. Instead of getting upset like I wanted to a channelled it into anger. "Fine Piper if you want to spend time arguing with the man you love instead of fighting with a demon then Phoebe and I will don it ourselves."

I stormed up the stairs and grabbed the potion. "Help someone help!" I ran into the kitchen to see Phoebe kneeling in front of Coop who was lying on the floor in the foetal position. "Oh my god what happened to him?" Well at least that got Piper and Leo to finally shut up. "Drazi he's killing love."

"Drazi did this?" I gotta agree with Phoebe. Demons didn't usually try to kill demons by running them over with a car. I had orbed us to a market where could said he could sense the pain. There was a huge crowd surrounding an ambulance with a man in a neck brace being carried into the ambulance.

"Yeah his name is max. That's his girlfriend Cindy over there." Coop said referring to the blond girl talking to the cop. "I can feel Drazi here. That's him." He gestured to the unshaven man lurking in the corner leaning against a brick wall. He could pass for a homeless man if it wasn't for the sadistic smirk on his face.

It was obvious when he saw us looking at him, the smirk faded and his posture straightened. He started walking quickly away. Piper, Phoebe and Coop ran after him while I tucked the potion safely in my jacket. We chased him down a dark alley until it came to a dead end. "Oh look at the pathetic cupid hiding behind three little witches." I handed Phoebe the potion and watched as Drazi melted into a pile of black goo. It always surprised me how some vanquishes could be so easy yet it could take hours to deal with others.

I preferred the quick and easy ones that way it was easier to get back to whatever you were doing before it happened. Phoebe always complained that demons never attacked during her lunch brake just to make life awkward for her. I thought that she was just being dramatic but lately it seemed like they attacked at the most inopportune moment.

"That was easier then I thought but I should have got my ring back."

"Maybe the ring got destroyed with him." I suggested but I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince the others or myself.

"So did you get him?" Alice asked as we walked into the living room. She was sitting on the floor with a fashion magazine in her lap.

"Well he turned into a big pile of goo so I'm counting it as a win."

"Oh we should celebrate you guys saving love and all that by going shopping maybe get a Mani pedi." I wasn't even going to try and stop her plans and that Mani pedi did sound good. Fighting demons was hell on nails. "Sure why not? Piper, Phoebe do you wanna go?"

"Why not after all this drama it will be nice to relax." Phoebe shrugged in agreement. "We'll go after we tell Leo we got the demon."

"Can one of you tell him? If I see him I'll just blow him up." Why was she still made at him? Coop said that as soon as the demon was vanquished everything would go back to normal. Maybe it just took awhile for things to go back to normal I mean there really is no rule that said right after the demon was vanquished everything would go back to normal. I was over thinking this Piper could have been mad at Leo before the demon.

I didn't have a chance to dwell over it because Drazi stormed in the door and attacked Coop. "Piper freeze him." She did as I said and froze him just before he knocked Coop to the ground. Phoebe walked up to and took off the sliding it onto Coops finger. I quickly orbed another vile of the potion down from the attack and into my hand. Drazi unfroze but did not have time to move before I threw the potion at him.

Just like last time he turned into black goo but this time it disappeared. I knew he couldn't come back without Coops ring. After all the only reason he didn't die before was because a cupids ring offered immortality.

"So shopping?" Of course Alice would think of her shopping plans.

"Actually Alice I was wondering if I could stay home and speak to Edward."

I was pleading her with my eyes not to ask questions or argue. I knew that if we didn't talk now something else would come up and when that then I would just lose my nerve. It really was now or never.

"Okay sure. Everybody else move we're losing valuable time people." She all but shoved everybody out the door and gave me an angelic smile before she shut the door.

I was suddenly very aware that Edward and I were alone in the house and we were just standing in the hallway.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Edward was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. I didn't really want to talk but I wanted him to here me.

Without a word I walked upstairs and into my room. I could hear him following me and I motioned for him to sit on my bed opposite as I got my guitar and began to sing the latest song I wrote for him.

"Your beautiful eyes  
>stare right into mine<br>and sometimes  
>I think of you late at night<p>

I don't know why wanna be somewhere where you are

I wanna be where...

You're here

Your eyes are looking into mine

So baby make me fly.

My heart has never felt this way before.

I'm looking through your

I'm looking through your eyes

I wake up I'm alive

and only a little while I cry

Cause you're my lullaby

So baby come hold me tight cause I I

I want to be everything you need

I wanna be where...

You here, Your eyes

are looking into mine

So baby make me fly.

My heart has never felt this way before

I'm looking through your

I'm looking through your eyes

Just as long as your mine

I'll be your everything to night

Let love you, kiss you

Oh baby let me miss you

Let me see your

dream about

dream about

dream about your eyes

Eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes

Beautiful eyes."

I was looking at him the whole time and on pure impulse when I finished my song I leaned over and kissed him. I put all my love and passion into it and prayed he kissed back. I felt his hand grip my waist and I feared he might pull me away but instead be sat me on his lap as I straddled his waist. He kissed me back with fervor to which I quickly responded.

"That was a good talk." His usually velvet voice was now husky with passion. I could only nod in response still gasping for air. My brain had finally caught up to my actions but I couldn't find it in me to be embarrassed. I put myself and my feelings out there but I wasn't afraid of being hurt after all I knew he still loved me.

"I love you Edward." It seemed like a lifetime ago when I last said those words but as I said them now it felt so natural it was as if I never stopped saying them.

"I love you too Phoenix. Always." I kissed him once again but unlike the last one this was slow and gentle. I broke the kiss and leaned my head on his letting a sigh of contentment out.

"So um are we back together?" I hated how unsure I was but I really needed to know how he felt about this. I knew I wanted to and I knew he loved me but I didn't know if he could accept me now that I was a witch. This must have been how Edward felt when he admitted he was a vampire. He needed me approval back then like I need his now.

He hugged me tighter to his chest and kissed my hair. "Of course. I cannot let you go again I love you far too much to ever be just friends." I smiled up at him and snuggled impossibly closer to him. I knew that when I moved my check would have an imprint of his shirt.

I felt Edward gently lay us down on my bed as I basked in the silence. I could feel the steady rise and fall of this chest as he took unnecessary breathes. I lost all track of time while we where just laying there it could have been minutes or hours but the one thing I knew for sure was that just laying here with Edward was the happiest I had been in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm alive. Sorry this chapter is so short but I didn't want to keep you waiting another week. Your patience has been greatly appreciated and I want to thank the people who reviewed, put this on favourites and story alert. In other news I will be updating this story every 2 weeks instead which will make the chapters longer. I have some really good personal news that I want to tell everyone. My aunt is prego with her first child due in October. Ok now that I have that of my chest lets get back to the story. I kind of want more reviews so I'm going to ask anyone who is reading this to leave a review and tell me if they want to see something particular happen in the story and I will try to fit it in. <strong>

**xxxxJ **


End file.
